Dark Secrets, Sauske's innocence
by AkatsukiFighter
Summary: On the dreadful night of the destruction of the uchiha clan, Itachi  took more from Sauske than just his clan. Now, haunted by the memories, Sauske  will do whatever it takes to make his brother beg for mercy.   warning:  RAPE/INCEST/YAOI
1. Revenge!

_**This is my first story! :')**_

_**please spare any grammar mistakes i have made.**_

_**Oh and this is a yaoi ^_^**_

_**-i do not own Naruto-**_

**_Reviews would be really must appreciated! :'D Updates shall be soon, and i take reviews very seriously, good or bad let me know whatcha think! ;D_**

_Sakura_

Sakura Haruno stared deeply into the photo of team 7. Sorrow launched itself deep inside her. Her eyes stared at the blue-eyed boy glaring with his arms crossed. He was looking at the raven haired boy. Sakura eyes moved to the left of the photo.

"Sauske." She breathed.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

He had left Konoha, leaving everybody behind. Including her.

It had been 3 years since then, and not a single day went by when she didn't feel pain.

Her hands clenched the photo and she shook in rage, "why Sauske! Why did you leave us! Why did you leave me?"

She bit her lip, she had prayed powerfully that he would let the whole revenge thing against his brother drop.

She had begged and pleaded with him to stay.

But had he listened?

Of course not, after all he found Sakura just a nuisance in his revenge plan.

"This is all your fault…" She hissed, her head down. Her tears no longer flowing, sadness was no longer there.

"I-Itachi Uchiha…."

_Sauske_

Sauske had been laying in his bed, listening to Kabuto and Orochimaru discussing their plans.

Irritation filled him.

He knew Orochimaru was just using him, he needed a vessel. And Sauske was the perfect one.

However, Sauske didn't care. He was more powerful than him, and it was only a matter of time before he killed Orochimaru.

Before he killed his _brother._

_Itachi…_the name made Sauske cringe. He loathed his brother with everything in him. For years he had dreams of that sick, twisted night over and over again.

Even now, when he was living with Kabuto and Orochimaru the dreams still occurred. Sauske had told them how Itachi had betrayed his clan, slaughtering everyone in it, including his parents. Also, how he had let Sauske live, only so that Sauske could battle him in the future.

The memory made his stomach turn. He bit his lip and stopped the tears. Resentment flooded through his body.

Screams of fury sprung from his throat.

He knew Kabuto nor Orochimaru would be concerned, they were use to this. So they just ignored it.

Sauske finally stopped screaming and stared up at the ceiling. He was silent for a while, remembering that moment.

Itachi had not only taken his clan, but he had taken Sauske's virginity as well.

Sauske closed his eyes and pictured his brother lying on the floor begging for his life.

"Yes…" Sauske hissed, "beg…just like how I had to _beg _you to stop on that night."

A sadistic grin appeared on Sauske's face.

Yes! He thought, _Beg for you're life Itachi! Scream in pain!_

Just like Sauske had.

"I want your blood on my hands _big brother_!" He hissed quietly, falling into sleep, and this time he would not have a nightmare!

Instead a sweet dream of him torturing his brother.

He slept with a smile on his face.

_Sakura_

When she went to visit Naruto the next morning, Sakura knew he was sure to want to join in her plan.

"You're gonna what!" Naruto exclaimed, he almost choked on his ramen.

Sakura sighed, "I'm going to find Itachi and kill him, so Sauske wont have to!"

"Sakura are you for real?"

"Yes, I'm going to bring him back Naruto."

"No offence Sakura, but you don't stand a chance against Itachi!"

"I know, that's why I was hoping you'd come along." She looked Naruto in the eyes, pleading with him to say yes.

Naruto looked away from her and gazed into his bowl of ramen.

She knew he was thinking but she was anxious for an answer already.

"Well….how 'bout it Naruto?"

Naruto didn't meet her gaze, "look Sakura, I want to bring Sauske home just as much as you do, but I'm not sure about this."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Could this be the same Naruto that was always determined to bring Sauske back no matter what?

"I understand." Sakura lied.

"You're not still gonna go, right Sakura?"

Sakura almost laughed, "don't be ridiculous of course not! Like you said, I don't stand a chance!" And with that she hurried off.

She arrived in her room again, once more gazing into the picture of team 7. Naruto had rejected her plan.

Who could she turn to now?

She sighed and gazed at the open window, _I can't ask for help here, _she thought.

"I guess I'm on my own then." And with that, she packed for her trip.

**-stay tuned for chapter 2!- :D**


	2. Memories of the dark!

_**Hi! :D**_

_**I hope you enjoy chapter 2! **_

_**Warning: this is a yaoi/incest story, so if you're not into that, than don't read :x**_

_**-I do not own Naruto-**_

_**Reviews would be nice… :')**_

_Sauske_

_His fist were small…his body little. There was something wrong. He knew it. Where was everyone? _

_Were they all in their homes?_

_No._

_He knew something dreadful had happened. _

_He was frightened._

_When he entered his home, terror struck his heart._

_His…parents were dead on the floor. They laid next to each other, on a puddle of blood._

_He didn't have time to cry-he was too struck by fear. _

_He needed his big brother._

"_Itachi!" He cried out. _

_A man stood in the shadows, yes! He knew that man._

"_Big brother!" He called out._

_Itachi stepped out from the darkness. _

_His face was calm, but his eyes were menacing._

"_Itachi! Who could do such a thing?" He wanted his brother to hug him, to tell him he was only dreaming, that he would wake up and his parents would still be there._

_Itachi only stared at his little brother, there was no sadness in his eyes._

"_Why are you just standing there?"_

_Itachi was silent. _

"_Big brother!…Itachi please! Answer me!"_

_Tears ran down his face. Was his brother so struck with pain he couldn't even respond to his pleading little brother?_

"_Sauske." _

_Sauske stopped crying and looked up at Itachi._

"_I did it."_

"_No…you're lying!" Sauske screamed. He wanted to punch his brother so hard for making up a lie at a time like this! _

_He walked up to Sauske and held him by the throat. _

"_I'll show you…little brother."_

Sauske lunged forward, breathing heavily in his bed.

No, he was having such pleasant dreams…and than that happened.

He was sweating and his teeth hurt from being clenched together for so long. He was thankful the dream didn't continue, it usually stopped around there, but on the days it didn't, no one near him got any sleep.

He couldn't wait any longer.

He knew he was strong enough, he no longer needed to stay here. Soon, he would kill Orochimaru.

And then, he would kill his brother.

No, killing him would be to kind.

He would do much more than just kill him!

_Sakura_

She needed a plan.

How on earth was she suppose to track down Itachi all by herself?

She walked around Konoha, carrying a bag.

She made it too obvious she was leaving, but still no one seemed to stop her.

"Oh hey there, Sakura!"

Sakura's heart stopped. She turned around, and let a little sigh of relief when she saw it was just Sai.

"Oh hey, Sai!"

"You headed off somewhere?"

"W-what! Uh, I mean no! I was just taking a walk."

"What's in the bag?"

"Um…nothing."

God, Sakura wished she was so much better at lying.

"You know Sakura, you could have just told me you were going on a mission, I would of believe that more." He smiled at her.

She sighed.

"Look Sai, where I'm going doesn't concern you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone I left!"

"They will surly notice you're gone. What do I tell them then?"

Sakura hadn't thought of that, "tell them I'm at home, sick. And I can't go out for a while."

"And what about Naruto, I have no doubt he'll know I'm lying."

"Please Sai, I'm counting on you! Do this for a friend."

Sai gave her a reassuring smile, "you have my word Sakura. Friends help each other out!"

Sakura smiled at him, "thanks Sai."

**Sorry this wasn't so long, but more to come! **

**I hope you enjoyed it :3 **


	3. A new help!

**Chapter 3! :D**

**Please review, everyone's opinions are always welcomed :3**

**-I do not own Naruto-..**

_Sakura_

She had been flying through the trees for hours.

It was getting late, and yet she still had no plan. If she wanted to find Itachi, she was going to have to be more clever.

Not to mention stronger.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo of team 7.

"I may not be like you…or Naruto. But that wont stop me. I'm more determined than ever! I'll find him Sauske, so you won't have to."

She kicked up her pace, and now as she flew from tree to tree, she felt powerful. This was her mission.

No one had ordered it upon her, yet she would treat it like any other mission!

Get the job done no matter what! She told herself determinedly.

**_Temari_**

"I can't believe we got stuck on another mission! This is bull-"

"Kankuro! Enough of that! Look, I don't really favor this mission either, but we have orders from the kazekage, and you know better than to complain." Temari snapped. It was true, this mission was ridiculous, but she wasn't about to complain like her brother.

Truthfully, she just wanted to get this crappy assignment over with.

Kankuro let out a sigh, "so where are we suppose to find _it _in this forest?"

Temari's eyes roamed around as they flew from tree to tree.

"There it is!" Kankuro shouted, he dove towards, what Temari saw to be a white cat, who was clearly mortified.

Kankuro held the cat up, it clawed him several times in the face.

Temari held back a laugh, "you idiot, that's not it."

Kankuro stared at the furious cat for several seconds, "of course it is! The little girl said she lost her cat! Well, this is a lost cat!"

"She said she lost her _black_ cat!"

"Oh for the love of god-"

The white cat clawed right into Kankuro's face, it screeched and kept its claws buried in him.

"Temari help! Get it off!" Kankuro screamed.

Temari pulled her fan from her back and used it to blow the cat from Kankuro's face, it flew miles away.

Kankuro's face was all scratched and bloody, "thanks." He said, embarrassed.

"Lets just hope we don't run into another one, or else you'll be in trouble."

**_Sakura_**

It seemed like she had been flying for days. Her body was beginning to demand rest. She sighed, and let herself land on the ground.

She laid against a tree trunk and closed her eyes.

_Just for a few hours_, she told herself, _I just need a little…rest…._

Sakura wasn't sure how long she stayed asleep, but the next thing she knew she felt claws digging into her skin.

Her eyes shot open to blue eyes gazing back at her.

She shrieked and threw the black cat into the air.

Having angered it, it came back for her again, this time aiming for her throat.

"GET OFF! AHHHHHHHH!" She was told being a ninja meant staying quiet to avoid any danger, but right now all she could think about was the raging black cat clawing its way through her throat.

She let out another wild scream.

Suddenly, just when she thought her life was over, the cat was blown away from her face.

She looked up and saw Temari's face staring back at her, followed by her brother, Kankuro who stood behind her.

What were the sand ninja doing here? She wondered.

Or maybe she was close to the hidden sand village…? After all, she had been flying for days.

"Hey I know you, you're friends with that jinchuuriki boy...Naruto, right?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura." Her eyes gazed to the black cat now lying still on the floor, "is….is it dead?"

Before Temari could answer, her brother raced towards it and held it in the air with joy, "ha! This is it Temari! See! It's black!"

"Be careful, you don't want it to wake up and kill you." Temari said.

Kankuro scowled at her and shoved the unconscious cat in a bag.

"What are you doing so close to the hidden sand village?" Temari asked, she didn't say it in a cruel way, yet Sakura felt uncomfortable.

Should she trust these people?

After all, they were once bad.

Then again, she even admitted it to herself, she was out of luck. She needed help.

But would they help her?

"Actually, I'm on a mission."

Kankuro laughed, "by yourself?"

He received a glare from his sister, who now gave Sakura a puzzled look, "what kind of mission?"

"I'm trying to track down a certain person, but I may need help. That's why I came here to ask."

Ok, so the last part was a lie, Sakura thought.

"A certain person?….could it be your boyfriend? That one Uchiha guy?" Temari smirked.

Sakura blushed heavily, "No, it's not him!" She said, "and he's not my boyfriend!" She added.

"Then who?" Kankuro asked.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Itachi Uchiha, Sauske's older brother."

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend?"

"What! No! I want to find him so that I can kill him!" Sakura didn't know why she had yelled, it was probably to hid her slight blush.

Temari and Kankuro both gave her looks that made her feel like she was five years old.

Great.

"Well, it's a damn good thing you came here, you wouldn't stand a chance against him by yourself. To be honest, I don't even think me and Temari together would stand a chance against him."

"Speak for yourself" Temari muttered.

Hope was slowing fading away, Sakura knew there had to be someone.

"What about Gaara?"

Both Kankuro and Temari looked at her with shocked expressions.

"He's busy, after all he is the kazekage."

"Please! I know he's strong, I've seen him fight, I could really use his help!"

"Kankuro already told you Sakura, he's busy." Temari said.

"May I at least speak to him?" She pleaded.

Both Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, Temari was clearing thinking, hell no. While Kankuro eye's seemed to be considering it.

"All I'm asking is if I could speak with him for 5 minutes. That's it."

"Fine, but we're not responsible for you once you enter the hidden sand village, we'll take you to him, but after that, you're on your own." Kankuro said.

Sakura sighed in relief, "thank you, I understand."

Now all she had to do was convince Gaara to go on a hunt with her to find a ruthless man, how hard could it be?

Ok, so her chances of him saying yes were slim, but the worse he could do was say no.

Or tell Konoha she had been here, and what she was up to.

She bit her lip, she would have to persuade him as best as she could to get him to help.

**_Sauske_**

He had been taking a walk late at night when he heard it.

Men discussing akatsuki business.

Sauske hid behind a wall as the local village ninjas discussed how powerful and terrifying the akatsuki were.

Sauske wanted to roll his eyes. He needed more information.

"Did ya' here who there next target was?" One of them asked.

Sauske pressed his ear hard against the wall.

"No, who?"

"The Kazakage of the hidden sand village."

"You mean that jinchuuriki What was his name again…?"

"Gaara."

Both men looked up at who had spoken.

Sauske stood in front of them, his eyes looked demanding.

"Tell me everything you know. When will they be arriving there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" One of them yelled. Sauske grabbed him by the collar and shook him, "don't play dumb, tell me now or you'll be sorry."

The other man came at Sauske with a kunai, which Sauske easily dodged, sending a brutal kick at the mans ribs.

He still held one of them by the collar, and again demanded an answer.

Finally, the man whimpered, "they'll be arriving there soon, I don't know exactly when, please believe me!"

Sauske didn't like these men, yet still, he knew they weren't lying.

He through the man at the wall, and walked out.

He didn't bother going back to Orichmaru's hideout.

There was no time to waste.

If he wanted to get to the hidden sand village, he would have to start walking now.

**End of chapter 3!**

**Sorry it takes a while for every upload, I've been crazy busy :/ but I try, so don't give up on me loves! 3 **


	4. The meaning to friendship!

_**Oh Hi! :D**_

_**Sorry, I only upload once a week!**_

_**But yeah, thanks for being patient on me :3 I'm sorry this chapter isn't so long, i promise my next one will be though! :D**_

_**-I do not own Naruto-**_

**Sakura**

She stood in front of a massive sized door. Her heart racing as her finger shook trying to turn the door knobs.

Kankuro and Temari had decided not to accompany her.

Now, as she slowly opened the door, she felt like she was going to pass out.

It's just Gaara, she told herself.

He sat in a chair much to big for him. His arms were crossed and he leaned against his gourd. His sea foam eyes looked right into her anxious ones.

"Kankuro says you have something to discuss with me." He didn't sound annoyed, but he didn't sound happy either.

"Yes" she quietly spoke, than cleared her throat, "Yes. I know you must be very busy, but please I'm asking for your help. I need you to help me find Itachi Uchiha and defeat him with me. It's the only way Sauske will live" She took steps closer to him, her heart was pretty close to erupting.

"You're doing all this for that Uchiha boy?"

Sakura looked a little guilty, "yes"

Gaara took his eyes off her and stared at the floor, "you would risk your life for him, why?"

"Because I care about him. I care about him so much it hurts. I know you may not understand true friendship and love, but when you're torn from the one you care so much about, and you wake up every day hoping things will go back to the way they were but they don't, it feels like that person never really existed. I don't want to forget Sauske. I know he's only doing this to seek his brothers death, and I know he'll get killed if he tries!"

She was now suddenly standing in front of Gaara, she had flung to her knees and was now starring at his shoes.

She couldn't see his face, but she guessed he was probably rolling his eyes at how pathetic she must seem.

"Konoha doesn't know you left."

It wasn't a question but Sakura still answered, "Yes."

Gaara was silent for a few moments. Then he did something that shocked Sakura so much she let out a little gasp.

He lightly touched her head.

She gazed up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I want to understand the care you have for Sauske, how true friendship feels. Therefore, I will help you."

Sakura flung her arms around him, he gasped, and sat still, a slight smile appearing on his face.

She guessed no one had ever hugged him like that in a while and broke away quickly blushing.

"Thank you Gaara, you have no idea how much this means to me! The sooner we find Itachi, the sooner I'll see Sauske again."

His smile broke.

**Itachi**

His eyes stared at the moonlight above. He was leaning against a cave wall, kisame was still sleeping inside it.

He could not sleep.

Sleeping led to dreams.

Dreams led to nightmares.

Nightmares led to painful memories.

The moon resembled the same moon of the night it happened, but than again, every moon seemed to resemble that night.

Every screaming little boy Itachi ever heard made him believe he was hearing his little brother.

He remembered Sauske's screams, they still ring in his ears now.

The begging, the tears, the _moans_….

Part of Itachi felt disgusted with himself that he had to go that far to make Sauske hate him so much.

The other part had taken some pleasure in that night. He hadn't expected himself to be so turned on by his little brothers pleas and sobs. By the way his little brother's body looked naked under his.

So small and fragile…

He was so helpless back then.

Now, Itachi would see him as a whole new person, one who wanted Itachi's blood on his hands.

One who would always remember that night.

One who probably feared that night would happen again.

Itachi leaned his head back and licked his lips, his hand found the lump that was now rising in his pants.

He had done this several nights.

He took pleasure in replaying that night in his head over and over, his hand wrapping around his dick, as his breathing was shallow. He started quietly panting Sauske's name over and over again.

He was thankful Kisame was such a heavy sleeper.

He wanted to feel his little brother again, one last time before he died.

After all, he _loved _him.


	5. Art is a bang!

_**Chapter 5! :D**_

_**I'm really having fun with this. I have so much more ideas, so stay tuned! ^_^**_

_**Reviews ..yes..?…no..? I'll do whatever the fuck I want….?…maybe? :')**_

**-I do not own Naruto-**

**Chapter 6 shall be up next week! **

**Sakura**

"Are you sure you didn't want Kankuro and Temari to come with us?" It was the 3rd time Sakura was asking, but she was a bit worried if her and Gaara would be strong enough to handle Itachi.

Gaara had been quiet the whole trip. They flew past trees in silence, it was starting to make Sakura feel uncomfortable.

"Yes. They would of just been a nuisance."

Ouch. Sakura thought, I mean after all wasn't she just a nuisance as well?

Something didn't feel right.

She felt as though they were being followed.

Could Gaara sense it too?

Apparently he had, because all of a sudden he grabbed her shoulders and drove her to the ground. She crashed with him on top of her.

A simple white bird that must have been made out of clay flew where she was before Gaara had shoved her to the ground.

"What was that for!" She exclaimed.

"KATSU!"

Sakura's eyes widened as the innocent looking clay bird exploded. The flames from the burst were rapidly approaching them.

She closed her eyes and felt sand surrounding her. Gaara still held her as his sand protected them from the explosion.

"What was that?" She gasped.

"I don't know. I better go see. Stay here." He rose, his sand surrounded his feet as he walked away from her.

She sate back and watched him walk towards whatever enemy lay ahead, guilt crushing into her.

_It's Gaara, _she told herself, he can handle whoever it is. At least, she hoped.

Gaara was several feet away from her. He was looking left and right. "I'm gonna go look further. Stay where you are." He flew off, leaving her alone.

She stood up, her heart a bit shaky. She took a deep breath. She had grown stronger, Lady Tsunade had taught her well. Whatever enemy she had to face, she would face it with all her power.

She sensed chakra near her. It was powerful, maybe even as strong as Garaa's.

She reached for her kunai but she was to late.

Arms grabbed her from behind, she gasped and tried breaking free.

Her head slowly turned to her capturer, blonde hair covered half his face.

Still holding her with one hand, he held his other hand in front of her. Another clay bird appeared in it.

"Let me show you the true meaning of art!" He said these words right in her ear. She shivered, her body unable to move.

"Katsu!"

The bird exploded, making the shadow clone Sakura disappear.

The real Sakura came up behind him and sent a full blown punch at him.

He flew back, but managed to still land on his feet.

"A clone, hmm? Clever, but that wont help you win."

She charged at him again, this time he grabbed her fist and sent her crashing through the forest.

When she managed to get back up, he was no longer on the ground.

Now, she stared at him with wide eyes as he soared towards her while riding one of his creations.

Who was he?

What did he want?

She dodged his attack, flying away from him, trying to buy some time to think of a plan.

Suddenly another one of his clay creations flew in front of her, she tried to dodge it but was a second to late, the explosion sent her crashing down.

She landed with a huge bang. Her attacker was soaring down towards her.

She through several kunai's with paper bombs attached to them, he managed to dodge them all easily. He was grinning from ear to ear, "is that the best you got? Hmm? I was expecting a little more from someone from Konoha."

His hand reached into his bag.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this?" Sakura hoped she could buy herself more time.

"You mean my cloak didn't give me away? Really, and all this time I thought the leaf shinobi were suppose to be bright."

Sakura stared dumbfounded at him.

How could she not have realized it before?

He wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"You're from the Akatsuki."

She could not believe she had been fighting an Akatsuki member this whole time. No wonder why his chakra felt so strong.

"Took you long enough, now if you don't mind I'd like to finish you off and get back to finding that jinchuuriki you were just with."

"Gaara!" Sakura gasped, she had to warn him to stay away. She couldn't let him take Gaara. After all, she needed him.

"So that really was him you were with. Well, I guess it's my lucky day. I really wasn't in the mood to go searching for him in the hidden sand village, after all I didn't want to keep my man Sasori waiting."

So there was another one with him.

But where could he be? She really hoped not anywhere near.

"Don't worry, I told him to wait back." He said, reading her expression, "but that shouldn't matter, you should still be plenty scared with just me." He took out his hand and sent several clay birds at her.

"Katsu!"

Sakura covered her head.

She heard a loud explosion, but felt nothing.

When she looked up, she was starring at a wall of sand that had protected her.

"Gaara" She breathed.

**Sauske**

Sauske didn't know how long he had been flying in the forest for. It felt like days. If he had any chance of finding an Akatsuki member he had to travel faster to the hidden sand village.

He hadn't slept in a long time.

He had dark circles under his eyes, and his stomach was demanding food.

He had to put those things away.

He didn't need sleep or food, not when he was so close to finding his brother.

The anticipation was driving him crazy.

BOOM!

He had been flying half asleep when all of a sudden he smacked into a body.

He was slammed against a tree. A hand was squeezing his throat.

"Sauske" The all to familiar voice breathed in his ear.

Rage shook him.

Sauske tried to break free but for some reason his body could not move.

He was helpless.

"Sauske, I've been waiting for you." Itachi whispered in his ear. He grabbed the back of Sauske's head and gently kissed him on the forehead, Sauske felt his breath there as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Tell me Sauske, did you really think you could defeat me?" His grip on the back of Sauske's head was beginning to hurt him, Itachi didn't seem to care, instead he kept his face extremely close to Sauske.

"w-why can't I move" Sauske demanded. For some reason, he found it hard to speak.

Was this the work of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan or was he just unable to move from shock?

"It's because you are weak little brother, you will never win. So just give up. Or I will kill you." He bit on Sauske's neck hard, causing him to bleed.

Sauske screamed, and once again tried to move, but could not.

His body was being surrounded by black crows. When Sauske looked down, his eyes were shaken to see a crow biting his neck, taking the place of Itachi.

Itachi was no where to be seen.

The crows surrounding him, all ascended towards him, claws out with menacing looks.

They brutally attacked the helpless Sauske.

Some biting him, the others clawing at him. Blood poured all over him. He felt so weak…no! He can't let Itachi win!

"Itachi! I swear, ill fucking kill you!" A crow scurried right into his mouth.

_Suddenly, _

His eyes shot open, he was panting, trying to catch his breath.

He had been dreaming in the air, sleep had won.


End file.
